Serotonin (5-HT) neurotransmission plays an important role in numerous physiological processes both in health and in psychiatric disorders. For example, 5-HT has been implicated in the regulation of feeding behavior. 5-HT is believed to work by inducing a feeling of fullness or satiety so eating stops earlier and fewer calories are consumed. It has been shown that a stimulatory action of 5-HT on the 5HT2C receptor plays an important role in the control of eating and in the anti-obesity effect of d-fenfluramine. As the 5-HT2C receptor is expressed in high density in the brain (notably in the limbic structures, extrapyramidal pathways, thalamus and hypothalamus i.e. PVN and DMH, and predominantly in the choroid plexus) and is expressed in low density or is absent in peripheral tissues, a selective 5-HT2C receptor agonist can be a more effective and safe anti-obesity agent. Also, 5-HT2C knockout mice are overweight with cognitive impairment and susceptibility to seizure. Thus, the 5HT2C receptor is recognized as a well-accepted receptor target for the treatment of obesity, psychiatric, and other disorders.
3-Benzazepines have been found to be agonists of the 5HT2C receptor and show effectiveness at reducing obesity in animal models (see, e.g., U.S. Ser. No. 60/479,280 and U.S. Ser. No. 10/410,991, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety). Numerous synthetic routes to 3-benzazepines have been reported and typically involve a phenyl-containing starting material upon which is built an amine- or amide-containing chain that is capable of cyclizing to form the fused 7-member ring of the benzazepine core. Syntheses of 3-benzazepines and intermediates thereof are reported in U.S. Ser. No. 60/479,280 and U.S. Ser. No. 10/410,991 as well as Nair et al., Indian J. Chem., 1967, 5, 169; Orito et al., Tetrahedron, 1980, 36, 1017; Wu et al., Organic Process Research and Development, 1997, 1, 359; Draper et al., Organic Process Research and Development, 1998, 2, 175; Draper et al., Organic Process Research and Development, 1998, 2, 186; Kuenburg et al., Organic Process Research and Development, 1999, 3, 425; Baindur et al., J. Med. Chem., 1992, 35(1), 67; Neumeyer et al., J. Med. Chem., 1990, 33, 521; Clark et al., J. Med. Chem., 1990, 33, 633; Pfeiffer et al., J. Med. Chem., 1982, 25, 352; Weinstock et al., J. Med. Chem., 1980, 23(9), 973; Weinstock et al., J. Med. Chem., 1980, 23(9), 975; Chumpradit et al., J. Med. Chem., 1989, 32, 1431; Heys et al., J. Org. Chem., 1989, 54, 4702; Bremner et al., Progress in Heterocyclic Chemistry, 2001, 13, 340; Hasan et al., Indian J. Chem., 1971, 9(9), 1022; Nagle et al., Tetrahedron Letters, 2000, 41, 3011; Robert, et al. J. Org. Chem., 1987, 52, 5594); and Deady et al., J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. I, 1973, 782.
Other routes to 3-benzazepines and related compounds are reported in Ladd et al., J. Med. Chem., 1986, 29, 1904; EP 204349; EP 285 919; CH 500194: Tetrahedron Letters, 1986, 27, 2023; Ger. Offen., 3418270, 21 Nov. 1985; J. Org. Chem., 1985, 50, 743; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,957,914 and 5,015,639; Synthetic Commun., 1988, 18, 671; Tetrahedron, 1985, 41, 2557; Hokkaido Daigaku Kogakubu Kenkyu Hokoku, 1979, 96, 41-4; Chemical & Pharmaceutical Bulletin, 1975, 23, 2584; J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1970, 92, 5686; J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1968, 90, 6522; J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1968, 90, 776; J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1967, 89, 1039; and Chang et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Letters, 1992, 2, 399
In view of the growing demand for compounds for the treatment of disorders related to the 5-HT2C receptor, new and more efficient routes to 3-benzazepines are needed. The processes and compounds described herein help meet these and other needs.